Chérif
by Shik-Aya-chan
Summary: Draco recherche Sirius Black. Il pense qu'il est caché à New Poud'. Pourvu qu'il ne croise pas Potter ... OS pour le seme/uke day, Yaoi/Slash, Lemon, Harry/Draco, Western, UA.


Série : Harry Potter

Titre : Chérif

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf l'histoire et la rédaction, comme d'habitude.

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta reader : Aucun, pas le temps

Rating : M , attention **Lemon** ! Yaoi/Slash : relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre hommes.

Statut : OS, fini.

Genre : OS pour le seme/uke day, Romance, Western, UA

Couple : Harry/Draco

Résumé : Draco recherche Sirius Black. Il pense qu'il est caché à New Poud'. Pourvu qu'il ne croise pas Potter ...

Contexte : UA. Époque du Far West.

Note(s) : 

Harry : 31/07

Draco : 05/06

Couple : 31 juin. Mais ça n'existe pas, alors c'est le 30 juin.

Publication : 30 juin. Délais tenus ! \o/ Et un jour d'avance. ^^

Voilà un petit OS à la sauce western, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Sinon, je me suis aperçue que j'arriverais pas à écrire tous les OS de début juillet, alors je les laisses tomber et je les ferais en aout. Aller, je vous embête pas plus longtemps, Bonne Lecture, et n'oubliez pas la review !

* * *

Chérif

Des bruits de pas sur le sol. Le cliquetis des éperons qui tintent sous le choc. Des petits nuages de poussière. Le froissement d'une étoffe qu'on laisse trainer par terre. Le pas régulier d'un cheval qu'on mène à la bride. Il y a un nouveau en ville.

Luna Lovegood, à la fenêtre du premier étage du saloon, regarde la rue. Elle observe cet homme tout habillé de cuir tanné. Il a un grand chapeau qui lui cache tout le visage, une longue cape qui traine dans la poussière et de belles bottes. Un foulard protège ses cheveux et il semble qu'il cherche quelque chose. Il tourne la tête de droite à gauche, et Luna ne voit pas son regard. Elle est obligée de se détourner de son observation quand le client arrive. Peut être qu'elle verra l'inconnu au bar quand elle descendra ce soir.

Il s'arrête devant la maison du shérif. Il consulte les différentes têtes mises à prix, et les primes qui les accompagnent. Il jette un coup d'oeil au nom du shérif élu. Il s'arrête une seconde et repars vers le saloon près de la sortie de la ville. Il attache son cheval, s'assure que l'eau est propre et pousse les doubles battants. Il règne une joyeuse ambiance dans la pièce. Des hommes rient au bar, on joue aux cartes, un pianiste met de l'ambiance, des jolies serveuses passent entre les tables. Il les regarde à peine et va s'assoir au comptoir, au bout, loin des autres. Le barman s'approche de lui.

« -Je suis Tom, le propriétaire de cet établissement. Bienvenue à New Poud'. Qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir étranger ?

-Que tu arrêtes de me tutoyer, déjà.

-Hola, tout doux. Si tu cherche la bagarre, je peux te conseiller des mecs qui seraient ravis de t'en coller une. Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

-Des informations.

-Ça sera plus cher que du whisky.

-J'ai de quoi payer les deux.

-D'abord le whisky, et ensuite je te dirais ce que tu veux savoir. Je te prépare une chambre, étranger ?

-Oui, s'il vous plait. Pas coté rue, de préférence.

-A ta guise. Je reviens. »

Tom s'en retourne et il observe les hommes. Ils sont entre dix et vingt, mais pas plus. Un roux plein de taches de rousseur rit avec un autre homme brun, un peu rond, mais grand. Le premier semble être cow boy à la vue de sa tenue, et l'autre plus citadin. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Ils doivent se connaître depuis un petit moment. Il y a d'autres homme à coté d'eux, plus discrets. Ils portent tous un mouchoir vert à leur costume, le même. Cela l'intrigue. Toute les personnes dans la salle portent un mouchoir à la couleur unie bien en apparence. Il y a du vert, ces trois là plus un autre dans le fond de la salle, du jaune, deux qui jouent aux cartes et le pianiste, qui le porte autour du cou, du bleu, les deux autres joueur et le type au fond en face du vert, et du rouge, tous le reste des clients. Il remarque que Tom aussi portait du vert. Tom revient avec sa choppe, et s'accoude de l'autre coté du comptoir.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, étranger ? Dis moi ton nom avant toutes choses, ça sera plus pratique.

-Draco Malfoy. Je cherche quelqu'un, mais pour l'instant ce que je veux savoir ne devrait pas être payant. Que veux dire le code couleur sur le mouchoir ?

-Ho, ça, dit Tom en montrant le sien. c'est une tradition dans la ville. Ça ne détermine pas le rang social, comme tu t'en doutes si tu as remarqué ce détail, mais c'est une distinction pour reconnaître quelle équipe chaque personne soutient. Les rouges sont les Griffondors, farouchement opposés aux Serpentards, les verts. En bleu les Serdaigles, en général les plus malin même si ça ne les fait pas toujours gagner, et en jaune les Poufsouffle, les plus beaux joueur. Ils ne sont pas du tout mauvais perdant, même s'ils gagnent moins souvent que les autres, et les supporters font la fête avec les autres, sans colère à cause de la défaite.

-Je vois. Mais des équipes de quel sport ?

-De lasso, évidement ! Mais attention, ce sont les règles d'ici, et on ne joue comme ça qu'ici. On constitue les équipes chaque année pour la semaine de tournois parmi les supporters. On lâche dans l'arène, qui est très grande et en dehors de la ville, dans un creux naturel, une vingtaine de chevaux de tous âges et tous sexes, et c'est l'équipe qui en a attrapé le plus qui gagne. Les chevaux viennent de partout, et ne sont pas forcement dressés. Il y a parfois des accidents, mais ça reste rare.

-Je vois. Il y a souvent des étrangers qui participent à cet évènement ?

-Pas vraiment. Les villes des alentours seulement, ils prêtent parfois des chevaux. Ce n'est pas très connu.

-Cette ville possèdent quand même quatre saloon, c'est plutôt grand. Il y a beaucoup d'habitants ?

-Pas tant qu'on pourrait penser. On vient rarement s'installer ici. Seul les natifs reviennent. Les étrangers n'aiment pas les villes perdues.

-Il y en a un qui s'est installé récemment ?

-Moui. Un drôle de type, tout seul. Il es tout de suite allé voir le shérif, qui l'a emmené chez le prêtre. Il vit là depuis deux mois.

-Et ce shérif, qui est-ce ?

-C'est un petit gars d'ici. Ses parents - je les connaissais - ont déménagé quand il avait un an. D'après ce que j'ai entendu ils sont morts, il a été élevé sur la cote, a étudié là bas, et quand il a sut pour sa ville d'origine il est venu s'installer. Tout le monde a été désolé pour les Potter, et la population l'a adopté tout de suite. Un peu plus tard, il était élu sherif.

-Huhumm. Et il est quelle couleur ?

-Rouge, comme ses parents.

-Je vois. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Le soleil est déjà couché. Vous pouvez me monter le diner dans ma chambre ? Je monte tout de suite et je ne pense pas redescendre.

-Comme vous voulez. Ginny va vous montrer votre chambre. Vous voulez les services spéciaux ? Ginny est très demandée.

-Non merci. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. »

Il laisse une pièce sur le comptoir et et Tom lui donne la clef d'une chambre qui porte le numéro 6 gravé en gros sur un morceau de bois. La Ginny en question est une jolie fille avec des formes et des taches de rousseur. Le roux au comptoir le regarde méchamment et la fille lui fait un sourire d'excuse. Il ne sais pas à qui elle l'adresse : à l'homme qui semble être de sa famille ou à lui pour son attitude.

Il dine peu et passe sa soirée à démonter ses armes, les nettoyer, et les remonter. Il pense que l'homme qu'il cherche est dans cette ville. Il ira fouiner demain discrètement. Il espère ne pas croiser le shérif.

* * *

Il avait su que les ennuis allaient commencer dès qu'il avait lu le nom du shérif sur la plaque. Et cela n'avait pas raté. Draco Malfoy soupire. Il est au milieu de la Grand Rue et tous les habitants sont amassés sur les cotés. Un garçon d'écurie, Colin, qu'il a rencontré la veille, lui tiens son cheval et garde ses affaires. Il est dos à la sortie de la ville. Il est libre de s'en aller. Mais il a un travail, et ne compte pas s'en retourner sans l'avoir fini.

En face de lui Harry Potter, ce maudit Potter. Draco Malfoy sait que ce n'est pas la malchance qui l'a mis sur son chemin. Avant même de partir il avait pensé à la possibilité de le croiser, en espérant secrètement le contraire. Quand il avait sut qu'il travaillait dans cette ville, il avait prévu de faire ce qu'il avait à faire le plus vite possible et de rentrer sans lui avoir parlé.

Mais le sort en avait décidé autrement. Ils étaient à présent face à face. Leurs armes n'étaient pas tirées et ils n'avaient pas encore décoché un mot. Ils se fixaient juste, se jaugeaient.

Derrière lui, droit, fier, presque royal, se tenait Severus Snape, le prêtre. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à le trouver dans cette ville. Il le croyait encore sur la cote. Il lui avait expliqué la raison de sa présence. Une promesse à Lily Potter : retourner à New Poud' quand son fils viendrait y vivre. Il l'avait respecté, pour des raisons que Draco ne comprenait pas.

Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il avait caché Sirius Black dans l'église, pourquoi il aidait ce criminel recherché dans quatre états. Celui ci le voulait sous le joug de la justice pour avoir assassiné Bellatrix Jedusort, la femme de Tom Jedusort, le gouverneur de l'état d'où venait Draco, et Peter Pettigrow. La première était sa propre cousine, et le second son propre ami. Il était originaire de cette ville, comme les Potter. Rien n'expliquait son lien avec le pharmacien le plus connu de l'état, qui s'était soudainement retiré l'année derrière.

Il reporta son regard sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, à part sa tenue vestimentaire. Ses cheveux noirs brillaient sous le soleil comme ses yeux. Ses propres cheveux blonds devaient étinceler, comme la femme à la fenêtre qui l'observait depuis son arrivée en ville. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, et ressentis un sentiment étrange. De la confiance. La jeune femme blonde lui faisait confiance. Pourquoi, il ne savait pas, mais il le sentait. Et c'était agréable. Cela le décida à prendre la parole.

« -Potter. Ça fait un bail, non ?

-Effectivement, Malfoy. Trois bonnes années si je ne m'abuse ? On ne s'est pas revu depuis l'école.

-C'est ça. Je t'ai manqué ?

-Pas autant que tu l'imagines, sourit Harry. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans notre pauvre ville de New Poud' ?

-Tu le sais très bien Potter. Je suis là pour lui, dit il en pointant du doigt le fugitif. Il est recherché depuis trois mois. C'est long tu sais pour une aussi grosse prime. Alors on m'a mandaté pour le faire. J'ai ici l'ordre de mission du gouverneur en personne.

-Tu sais très bien que ces gens le méritaient.

-Même si j'en étais persuadé, ça ne changerai rien. Cet homme est hors-la-loi. Je dois le ramener, et je préférerais avoir l'aide de la police.

-Ne rêve pas Malfoy. Cet homme est sous ma protection, et sous celle de toute la ville. De plus, dans cet état, il n'a commis que du vol à l'étalage, et a déjà purgé sa peine.

-Alors cela va se régler comme d'habitude ?

-J'en ai bien peur.

-Tu ne gagnera pas cette fois. L'époque où tu me dominais continuellement est finie. Je ne suis plus le même.

-Je serai toujours meilleur que toi pour tirer, quoi que tu fasses. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu adores ça. Tu aimes savoir que tu as un but, une personne à surpasser. Si on se bat, tu n'en réchappera pas.

-Ce sont les risques du métier.

-Me fais pas le con Malfoy. Tu n'as jamais rêver devenir chasseur de prime. Toi, ce que tu voulais, c'est être officié d'état major. Et je ne pense pas qu'être le chienchien de Voldemort t'aide dans cette voie.

-Tais toi, tu ne sais rien.

-J'en sais suffisement. Retourne chez toi tant qu'il est encore temps. Tu diras que tu ne l'as pas trouvé, comme les autres. Ou alors qu'il est mort. Tu pourras même ramener son six coups, en disant que que c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à ramener de lui. Ne te fais pas tuer pour quelque chose d'injuste.

-Je me bas pour la loi.

-Avec une justice corrompue. Tu sais très bien que Bellatrix était amoureuse de mon père, et qu'il n'a jamais cédé à ses avances. Alors elle l'a empoisonné. Et Peter a violé et égorgé ma mère. Tu sais que Jedusort les couvrait. C'est Sirius qui a fait justice. Le livrer serai juste vengeance et représailles.

-Toujours à faire ton héros en ignorant la loi Potter ? Je croyais que tu avais compris que ça n'apportait que des ennuis. Je ne suis pas toujours là pour passer derrière toi. Tu n'aurais pas du partir. Tu aurais vu Granger réussir à se faire accepter à la banque. Une vrai lionne, je n'en avais jamais vu comme elle. Tous le monde la respecte, en ville. Elle s'habille comme un homme, mais quelle beauté !

-Je sais tout ça, elle correspond avec moi. Je sais tout ce qui se passe. Et elle m'en a raconté des choses sur toi. Je sais que ton père est sortie des grâces de ton cher gouverneur, et que tu as du te faire une place tout seul. Moins facile sans papounet, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tais toi.

-Tu aurais pu faire d'autres choix, mais tu as fais ton lèche botte, comme d'habitude. Je ne t'ai donc rien appris, tu n'as donc rien retenu ? Regarde où tu en est maintenant. En face de moi, à jouer ta vie.

-Je t'emmerde. Même si tu n'es pas d'accord, je fais mon travail. Livre le moi.

-Non. En joue ! »

Ils enlèvent la sécurité sur la ceinture et attrapent l'arme. En même temps, ils ouvrent le six coup et le chargent. D'un même mouvement, il le ferment dans un claquement et le lèvent vers l'autre. Ils avancent jusqu'à n'être qu'a trois mètres de l'autre et commencent a tourner autour d'un point invisible entre eux deux. Ils semblent danser, il semble qu'ils ont toujours fait ça. Ils s'arrêtent au quatrième tour et reculent d'un mètre. Ils sourient à présent.

« -Comme d'habitude, Potter.

-Et ça se finira comme d'habitude Malfoy. »

Ils stoppent et s'observent intensément. C'était à celui qui tirera le premier. Ils sont très concentrés. Ils attendent un signal. Quel signal ? Mystère pour les habitants. Eux seuls doivent le savoir, et ce n'était pourtant pas une certitude.

La sueur coule sur leurs fronts. Leurs membres leurs font mal d'être si tendu. Le soleil leurs blesse les yeux. Draco sait qu'il ne doit pas perdre cette dernière confrontation. Il pense à la réussite. Les récompenses et son goût amer. Et se demande aussi ce qu'il ferait s'il perdait. Mais il chasse vite cette pensée. Il va gagner, il le doit.

Mais les yeux de Potter brillent tellement fort. Il a l'air si sur de lui. Pourtant Draco s'est amélioré depuis la dernière fois. Comment arrive-t-il à ne pas douter ?

Soudain, la femme blonde à la fenêtre pousse un long sifflement. C'est le signal. Draco tire, mais il est déconcentré par l'éclat du sourire de Potter. Il n'a pas le temps d'y penser, il s'écroule déjà. Il a mal à l'épaule. Potter à encore gagné, comme d'habitude. Il s'est laissé déconcentré, comme d'habitude. Il est surement meilleur qu'avant, mais contre Potter, il n'avait jamais réussis à donner le meilleur de lui même.

La ville est en liesse, tout le monde acclame le vainqueur. Seul Colin s'approche de lui. Il s'assure qu'il va bien. La balle s'est juste logée dans l'épaule, il s'en sortira si on l'enlève vite et que ça ne s'infecte pas. Il lui faudra aussi beaucoup de repos pour se remettre sur pied.

Il dit à Colin d'aller chercher le médecin, qu'il a de quoi payer. Mais une silhouette se penche sur lui et l'examine. Soudain on le soulève du sol et on le porte. Il est pressé contre un torse. Il veut protester, mais une secousse lui arrache un gémissement plaintif. L'homme rit en lui rappelant qu'il n'a jamais supporté la douleur. Potter, toujours lui. Il entend vaguement Potter dire aux gens qu'il le ramène chez lui, qu'il s'occupera de lui. Personne ne proteste. Il distingue avec difficulté Sirius Black qui lui donne une tape sur le dos, lui soufflant un bonne chance amusé. Le sang coule. Il s'évanouit.

* * *

Il se réveille à cause d'une vive douleur. Quelqu'un est en train d'extraire la balle de son épaule. Ça fait un mal de chien. Il lui a ouvert la plaie en étoile pour plus de facilité, mais la douleur n'en est que plus cuisante. Il sent la pince chercher dans sa chaire et tenter d'attraper le bout de métal. Il se sent nauséeux et se souvient qu'on lui a fait ingéré de l'alcool. L'homme attrape enfin cette foutu balle et la tire doucement. Elle sort avec beaucoup de soulagement pour Draco et est posé dans un bac avec un tintement de métal. Il sent qu'on lui pose un linge sur la plaie et soudain une cuisante brulure lui vrille le cerveau. L'homme est en train de désinfecter à l'alcool. Il sent la fumée et prend peur. Il va cautériser la plaie. Il se prépare à serrer les dents quand on lui glisse un morceau de cuir entre les mâchoires. Une chose tellement chaude qu'elle en devient froide se pose sur son épaule. Il hurlerai si ses dents ne tentaient pas de déchiqueter le cuir. C'en est trop pour lui, il s'évanouit une seconde fois.

Il se réveille encore. Il tente d'ouvrir les yeux mais la trop forte lumière le force à les refermer. On lui passe un linge frais et mouillé sur le visage, puis sur le cou, puis sur le torse. Il est presque nu, il ne lui reste que son caleçon long. Il n'a plus vraiment mal à l'épaule, la cicatrisation est en bonne voie.

Il se rappelle que Potter l'e emmené chez lui, mais il ne sais pas s'il l'a soigné lui même et si c'est lui qui s'occupe de sa toilette. Il tente d'entrouvrir les yeux, mais ne distingue qu'une silhouette. Cela ne l'aide pas.

« -Qui est là ? demande-t-il faiblement,

-Harry Potter. »

Draco sursaute et tente de se relever. Il veut échapper à ces mains.

« -Tu crois faire quoi là, Potter ? T'étais pas censé me laissé crever pour la justice ou je ne sais quoi ?

-Ne sois pas ridicule. J'ai jamais tenté de te faire vraiment mal. J'ai visé exprès l'épaule droite. Ça a marché, tu t'es écroulé et j'ai gagné. Mais c'était pas assez grave pour que ça te handicape le restant de tes jours. En plus, t'es presque guéris. Ça te fait une jolie cicatrice. Les filles vont adorer ça.

-Ne dis pas de connerie. J'en ai rien à foutre des filles.

-Je le sais parfaitement. Il n'y a que moi que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Plus maintenant. Quand t'es parti sans dire au revoir, je t'ai oublié. Je m'en suis trouvé un autre.

-Si t'étais vraiment retombé amoureux, t'aurais pas risqué que je te tue sans lui avoir dis une dernière fois adieu.

-Potter, à chaque mission, on prend le risque de ne jamais revenir. Je le lui ais dit, ce dernier adieu.

-T'y connais rien aux sentiments, c'est ce que je t'ai toujours reproché. On ne défit pas la mort quand il y a quelqu'un d'important qui nous attend. Tu bluffes.

-Même si c'était le cas, t'en serais jamais sur.

-Au contraire. Je te connais bien. Ton ''même si c'était le cas'' tu l'utilise à chaque fois que tu sais que tu as tort. C'est un peu avouer cette expression.

-N'importe quoi.

-Ba me crois pas, n'empêche que c'est vrai. »

Ils restent silencieux et Harry continua à passer le tissus sur sa peau. Il le fait se retourner pour s'occuper de son dos, et Draco proteste à cause de la douleur.

« -Moi, je n'ai jamais voulu que toi. T'es le premier dont je suis tombé amoureux, et j'ai jamais réussis à t'oublier.

-T'essaye de faire quoi là au juste ? M'attendrir ? Je croyais que j'étais un bâtard sans coeur inaccessible aux sentiments.

-Non, c'était juste … pour que tu le saches, c'est tout.

-Potter, on va pas recommencer comme à l'école. On s'est déjà fait assez de mal comme ça, tu crois pas ?

-T'en as pas envie, toi, de cette vie à deux ? Tu pourrais rester ici, personne ne dirais rien. On dirais partout que t'es mort, que je t'aurais tué. On inventerai une histoire, sans dire que Sirius est ici. New Poud' est un peu un refuge pour les âmes perdues. Quand on juge qu'elles sont inoffensives, on les laissent demeurer ici. T'aurais pas à porter ta carapace tout le temps. Tu pourrais voir Snape autant que tu veux, et il pourrait t'apprendre ce que tu as toujours voulu apprendre sur le métier de pharmacien. Il aide déjà le Docteur Longdubat. T'as déjà des connaissances médicales, tu pourrais être très utile à la ville. Si tu veux continuer à me détester, t'aura juste à prendre le mouchoir vert. C'est courant ici de se battre pour ce genre de choses. On pourrait se voir sans se détruire. Je pourrais même t'apprendre ce que tu ne sais pas.

-C'est toi qui crève d'envie d'avoir cette vie. T'es bien ici, comme shérif, t'es respecté, t'as de l'action. Et toi tu me relègues où ? Dans un laboratoire étouffant à cuisiner des plantes.

-Fais pas ton blasé, t'adores ça. Et si ça te pèse tant que ça l'inaction, il y a toujours le tournois, les rodéos, les concours de dressage. La vie de cow boy, quoi.

-Potter, encore une fois, c'est ce que toi tu veux.

-Non, t'es comme moi. Sous la couche d'éducation et d'arrogance, t'es comme moi. C'est pour ça que t'as jamais pu me supporter, parce que tu pouvais pas te permettre d'être ce que j'étais, même si tu le voulais. Ce que je te décris, c'est ce que tu vois dans tes rêves, là où il n'y a aucune contrainte. Et je sais que tu me veux. Tu peux pas t'empêcher de frissonner quand je passe mes mains sur tes zones sensibles, comme ça. »

En effet, Draco est plutôt réceptif aux attouchement, même s'il lutte de toutes ses forces. Il veux Potter, mais n'est pas sur d'avoir envie de la vie qu'il lui propose. Il ne veux pas être dépendant de lui. Il ne veux pas qu'il dise aux habitant d'être gentils avec lui parce que c'est son ami. Il veut faire sa vie tout seul, sans aide.

Mais les doigts de Potter sur son dos ne l'aide pas à se concentrer. Il a posé le linge et le caresse avec la douceur du vent, l'effleure tellement doucement qu'il a presque envie de cambrer le dos pour le sentir vraiment sur lui. Mais il résiste. Quelque chose dans sa tête résiste, lui disant qu'il ne doit pas replonger, sinon il ne pourra jamais se défaire de son emprise, pas une seconde fois. Il avait déjà eu du mal la première fois de ne pas lui courir après, et il sent que s'il se laisse faire cette fois ci, il va tout accepter de Potter, et ne pourra plus jamais repartir de cette ville.

Il lui souffle dans le cou, délogeant les mèches blondes de sa nuque. Il a la chaire de poule et lutte pour ne pas se dandiner. Mais il va bientôt céder, Potter le sait. Il connait tous ses points faibles, il sais exactement ce qu'il faut faire pour le faire partir.

Il lui suffit de juste poser ses lèvres sur cette fossette dans son dos, il gémit. Il s'est rendu, il acceptera tout. Harry en profite pour aller chercher ses lèvres. Sa joue est posé sur l'oreiller, et il est sur le ventre, mais cela n'empêche pas le brun de venir voler ses lèvres. Draco voudrait se relever sur les coudes, mais ses bras sont encore trop faible. Il n'arrive même pas à se retourner. Alors il laisse Harry faire. Il le laisse l'embrasser avec douceur, et répond avec langueur. Cette sensation est bonne à retrouver, elle lui a manquée.

Potter lâche sa bouche et baise sa nuque. Il passe des coups de langue et pousse même jusqu'à lui faire un suçon, là où les cheveux cachent habituellement la peau. De ses doigts, il caresse la peau du dos, approfondissant cette fois le contact. Il passe sur le flancs, sur la colonne vertébrale, et viens poser ses lèvres dans le creux de ses reins.

Draco est un peu perdu sous les sensations. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas touché de cette façon, de manière si révérencieuse. Il aime la sensation d'être adoré comme une idole païenne par Potter. Il fait attention de ne pas s'appuyer sur lui, il sait très bien qu'il n'aime pas ça. Il garde un oeil sur son épaule blessée aussi, au cas où.

Harry veut passer aux choses sérieuses, mais il a peur de le blesser. Il veux qu'il prenne le plus de plaisir possible, pour le convaincre de rester avec lui. Les bras sont le long de son corps, et il ne peut pas les déplacer à cause de son épaule douloureuse. Il ne peut pas le déplacer tout court, vu le gémissement plaintif de la première fois. Il peut à peine le toucher dans cette position, cela le frustre un peu. La seule solution à peu près acceptable est de lui surélever le ventre pour lui vouter le dos. Ce qu'il fait. De cette manière, il peut toucher son sexe et ses pectoraux, même si ce n'est pas la position la plus confortable qui soit. Il lui retire son caleçon long.

Draco est déjà à demi dur. Harry prend son sexe dans sa main et le masturbe doucement. Il aime prendre son temps pendant le sexe, il dit que cela intensifie le plaisir. Draco ne sait pas si c'est vrai, mais il aime bien cette pratique. Il se sent durcir de plus en plus quand les mouvements se font plus amples et plus rapides. Il enfonce sa tête dans l'oreiller pour s'empêcher de gémir. Le manque commence à se faire sentir, il veux plus, mais ne s'abaissera pas à supplier.

Il sent des doigts titiller ses tétons et soupire d'aise. Harry sait exactement ce qu'il aime. Il se sent encore plus confortable quand deux paumes chaudes se promènent sur ses fesses, les malaxant. Il aime quand Harry s'occupe de lui, de son plaisir. Ses lèvres sont de retour dans sa nuque.

Harry se penche sur lui et Draco peut sentir qu'il est très excité. Il voudrait qu'il entre vite, qu'il puisse enfin jouir. La sensation d'être avec Harry lui a tellement manqué, même s'il ne lui avouera jamais. Les les deux mains écartent ses fesses et les lèvres quittent son cou.

« -Non, viens tout de suite, ordonne Draco. »

Il n'aime pas cette caresse buccale, et normalement Harry non plus, puisqu'il ne lui a jamais fait. Il le veut tout de suite à l'intérieur de lui, sans préparation. Parce la douleur rend le plaisir plus intense, c'est sa philosophie à lui. Harry n'est pas d'accord avec ça, mais il s'exécute quand même.

Il pousse sur l'anneau de chaire avec son sexe, et entre petit à petit. Draco est très étroit, cela fait longtemps qu'il n' pas été pris. Peut être que personne ne l'a pris depuis qu'il est partit. Peut être qu'il n'a couché avec personne non plus. Cette pensée réconforte Harry qui essaye d'aller le plus lentement possible, pour ne pas le blesser. Il n'a pas utilisé d lubrifiant, et pense que la brulure doit être très douloureuse pour Draco.

Lui n'a eu pas d'autre amant que Draco. Il a été son premier, et jusque là son dernier. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à partir sans rien dire, mais il s'étaient fait trop de mal pour partir en bons termes. Il voulait garder le souvenir de Draco comme il était. À New Poud', on tolère ce genre de chose, mais n'avait pas prit d'amant. Il n'avait pas put, pas en pensant à Draco.

Il arrive au bout et ne bouge plus. Il sens Draco haleter sous lui, mais il ne lui demande pas de se retirer. Il semble vouloir ça autant que lui. Il dépose de petits baisers dans son dos pour le distraire, pour adoucir l'acte. Il sait très bien qu'ils pendront leur pied comme jamais dans quelques minutes, mais cet instant là reste douloureux.

Draco a attrapé l'oreiller sous sa tête et le serre de ses poings. Il le mord un peu aussi, mais essaye surtout de respirer profondément. Il faut qu'il se détende, qu'il cesse de considérer le sexe de Potter en lui comme une intrusion. Ça lui fait toujours ça au début, avant qu'il reprenne le contrôle de son corps. Mais il n'a pas fait l'amour depuis longtemps, alors dompter son corps est un peu difficile. Mais il finit par y arriver.

Il bouge les hanches pour donner le signal, et Harry entame un premier coup de rein. Il sort et se rengaine, plusieurs fois, lentement. Il semble chercher quelque chose. Potter n'aime pas cette position généralement - il ne trouve pas ça respectueux - et surtout avec Draco, parce qu'il a du mal à toucher sa prostate. Il se rappelle de son emplacement, mais il ne la trouve pas tout de suite. Quand il la déniche, le blond pousse un grognement rauque, et il se rappelle pourquoi il n'aime pas le prendre sur le ventre.

Il raffermit sa prise sur les hanches, et écarte ses jambes pour un meilleur équilibre, mais surtout pour perdre de la hauteur. De cette façon, il fera toucher le jackpot à Draco à chaque fois. Il aime être enfouit profondément en Draco, le sentir serré autour de lui, le voir trembler sous ses assauts. Il aime écouter ses gémissements, ses halètements, ses grognements, ses soupirs, ses cris. Il aime observer son visage crispé sous le plaisir, le mercure de ses yeux rendu liquide par l'orgasme. Il aime gouter ses lèvres, son visage, son cou. Mais à cet instant il doit juste se contenter de lui embrasser le dos, lui lécher, lui mordre.

Draco se sent incroyablement bien, peut être mieux qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Son épaule lui fait mal, il est désagréablement cambré, Potter serre ses hanches à faire un trou dedans, mais le plaisir lui ravage la tête, lui brule le corps, lui fait voir des étoiles et des couleurs qui n'existent pas. Il retient à peine ses cris, il aime trop ça pour se refreiner. Harry lui fait vraiment du bien, du mieux qu'il peut, avec tout l'art de la science, la science du sexe.

Quand il comprend, perdu dans la brume de l'extase, que Potter va bientôt venir, il attrape lui même son sexe et le masturbe au rythme des coups de rein. Harry le voie, et devient plus sauvage encore. Il s'enfonce plus fort en lui, plus rapidement, plus profondement. Il se retient de jouir, il veut atteindre l'orgasme en même temps que le brun.

Enfin, quand le signal retentit dans leur tête, ils se laissent aller et l'orgasme les prend, le plus intense et le plus puissant qu'ils aient jamais connu.

Harry se retire, roule sur le coté, et tire avec peu d'entrain les coussins sous le ventre de Draco. Ils essayent de reprendre leur souffle. Le brun tourne la tête vers son amant, qui est déjà en train de le regarder. Il n'ose pas parler le premier. Il attend que Draco dise quelque chose.

« -Hey, Chéri-f …

-Quoi, je t'ai fait mal ? On aurait peut être pas du, t'es pas super en forme, et je t'ai pas vraiment épargné. Tu dois être épuisé. Ton épaule va bien ? Tu veux de l'eau ? Et …

-STOP ! Tout va bien, Potter. Je suis moulu, mais ça fait du bien quelque part. Je me disais juste … Le lasso, ça à l'air marrant comme sport. C'est quand le prochain tournois ? »

Draco essayait de garder un air sérieux, mais Harry voyait bien qu'il voulait sourire. Ils savaient parfaitement tous les deux que ce n'était qu'une excuse. Avec une oeillade malicieuse, Harry répondit :

« -Dans neuf mois. Mais si tu veux participer, il faudra attendre le suivant.

-Humm, ça va être long jusque là. Il va falloir que je trouve quelque chose pour m'occuper.

-Je te fais confiance. J'enverrai demain un télégramme chez toi pour annocer ta mort. Ça te dérange si tu meurs d'une infection suite à une balle mal extraite ?

-Non, mais pas dans l'épaule, dans le poumon. C'est plus classe.

-Si tu veux. En attendant, repose toi. Je vais faire la sieste à coté de toi.

-Ok. Bonne nuit.

-C'est ça, bonne nuit. »

* * *

Quand Harry se réveille, il est tout seul dans le grand lit deux places. Il n'y a pas de bruit dans la maison, que du silence. Il n'entend rien dehors non plus. Sa maison est à l'écart de la ville. C'est celle de ses parents, et celle qu'il espère partager avec Draco.

Il se lève et enfile quelque chose. Il arrive à la cuisine, et se rassure en voyant un mot.

« Je me suis servi dans ta cuisine, et j'ai trouvé mes bagages et mon cheval. Merci de me les avoir ramener. Mais Basilic n'aime pas les carottes, il préfère les choux.

Je suis allé voir Severus, je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais.

À plus tard, Chérif.

Draco. »

Harry sourit comme un con, presque à poil dans sa cuisine. Draco va revenir, Draco va rester. Il ne risquera plus sa vie pour de mauvaises choses, et il va faire ce qu'il aime. Ils vont s'aimer surtout. En tout cas, Harry l'espère.

Harry chantonne en faisant de la place dans le placard. Il pense que ça ira bien maintenant.

* * *

Désolée pour les fautes, j'ai relu trois fois pourtant.

Merci d'avoir lu ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Une seule solution : la review !

* * *

Date de publication : 30 juin 2010


End file.
